The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to optimized toothed components for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines include a plurality of elements, each subject to various stresses, loads, etc. Due to the operational conditions within the engines, certain components and/or parts may have shorter operational life spans than other components or parts. For example, toothed components, such as curvic couplings, may be subject to various stresses and stress concentrations that can impact the component life. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide improved life components for gas turbine engines.